dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill
The Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill (他種族間交流法, Tashuzoku-kan Kōryū-hō, also translated as the Interspecies Exchange Bill) is government legislation passed three years prior to the events of Everyday Life with Monster Girls, condoning the cultural exchange between humans and non-human liminal species, or extra-species. Preamble While aware of their existence and actions in the world, the governments of the world withheld any and all information regarding the presence of extra-species from the general human population, for fear of the resulting backlash should their existence be discovered. After various talks and negotiations between representatives of each species, it was decided all species could benefit from open and peaceful co-existence with each other. And so, the bill was proposed and passed. With this bill, many extra-species have successfully integrated into human society through the guise of a "Cultural Exchange Program". However, there exists individuals and/or groups who wish to take advantage of, or otherwise harm, members of alternate species. To prevent this, legislation has been enacted to incorporate members of extra-species into the "human rights" acts, protecting each species from being acted upon by or with violence, with the threat of criminal charges and appropriate punishment. Statutes of the Bill Cultural Exchange Program Act Operating in the same manner as typical international cultural exchange programs, the Cultural Exchange Program allows humans to be sent to experience life within the cultures of other extra-species, while members of those cultures have also been invited to experience life in the human world. Traditionally, members under this program are select as and treated as "diplomatic representatives" of their respective species. ;Cultural Exchange Coordinator To accommodate and enforce the statues under the Cultural Exchange Program, government-selected individuals, designated as "Coordinators", are specially trained and employed to monitor, supervise, and resolve any tasked item regarding interspecies interactions under this program. Coordinators are responsible for: 1) providing information, counseling and advice regarding the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill and the subsequent Cultural Exchange Program to any person inquiring; 2) actively seeking, recruiting and inspecting new volunteer candidates for an interspecies homestay or host family; 3) supervising and supporting current homestays and host families in order to maintain a suitable homestay environment and lifestyle; 4) identifying, addressing and resolving any interspecies-related issue, conflict, or infringement, either tasked to or encountered by the coordinator, in association with the Cultural Exchange Security Squad. ;Interspecies Homestay Program Through the Cultural Exchange Program, members of each species can apply to be a representative candidate for a "homestay" - a living arrangement with a host family of an alternate species to experience the culture and subcultures of that species. Human candidates apply for a homestay with a extra-species host family in that species' respective environment (similar to a "dispatched homestay"), while extra-species candidates apply for a homestay with a human host family at that host family's place of residence (similar to an "invitational homestay"). After applying, candidates are assigned a Cultural Exchange Coordinator tasked to inspect, interview and review the qualifications of said candidate. They also ask questions of preference from the candidate to better pair them with an appropriate, more suitable host family. Reviewed by the assigned coordinator, it's determined whether a candidate is approved for the homestay: once approved, at a later date, the representative will be placed in a homestay with a prearranged host family approved by the assigned coordinator. By law, all homestays are to be wary of, and adhere to, the Interspecies Protection Act. Within the host family's place of residence, homestays are asked to follow the daily routines and customs of the host family au pair - as a normal member of that host family - to experience that species' cultural lifestyle, so long as it doesn't impede on the homestay's cultural rituals or habits. By law, homestays cannot roam outside the residence without accompanied by a member of their assigned host family and their documented proof of homestay, unless said homestay carries an approved special exception permit. Those in violation of this will be detained by local law enforcement, who will contact their assigned coordinator of the situation and await for the coordinator to take them into their custody. Punishment handed by their coordinator will vary based on the history of the homestay and the gravity of the violation itself, and can include but not limited to: community service, revoking homestay, criminal charges and/or deportation. ;Volunteer Host Family Through the Cultural Exchange Program, members of each species can also voluntarily apply to be a "host family" - a family quartering a member of an alternate species as part of a homestay. The host family can range from a single-person family to a multi-person family, provided the host family can properly accommodate for the homestay, regardless of the number of family members. As with a homestay, after a host candidate(s) applies, they are assigned a Cultural Exchange Coordinator to inspect, interview and review the qualifications of said candidate(s), and are also asked questions of preference to better match them with an appropriate homestay. The coordinator also inspects the host candidate(s)' place of residence along with their daily lifestyle to assess if such a homestay is appropriate. Reviewed by the assigned coordinator, it's determined whether the host candidate(s) are approved for a homestay: once approved, when the assigned coordinator has selected an approved homestay for the host family, the host family is introduced to the homestay at a later date. Should the residence need to be modified to accommodate the homestay, the coordinator will inform the host family of the needed modifications and send a team of approved specialists will be sent prior to the homestay's arrival. By law, all host families are to be wary of, and adhere to, the Interspecies Protection Act. Within the place of residence, host families are asked to respect the homestay's cultural rituals or habits, while treating them au pair and involving them in the host family's daily routines and customs. This is to allow the homestay to not only be comfortable in the place of residence, but also experience that species' cultural lifestyle. Host families deemed sub-performing or in dereliction of duties by their assigned coordinator are reprimanded, with punishment including but not limited to: financial fines, community service, revoking host family privileges, and/or criminal charges. By law, a member of a homestay's host family must accompany them when outside the residence, and must carry the appropriate documents showing proof of homestay. Those failing to do so will be detained by local law enforcement, who will contact their assigned coordinator of the situation and await for the coordinator to take them into their custody. Punishment handed by their coordinator will vary based on the history of the host family and the gravity of the violation itself, and can include but not limited to: financial fines, community service, revoking host family privileges, and/or criminal charges. ;Special Exceptions Some extra-species members can be granted special exception privileges in lieu of certain political, cultural, or employment conflicts. Candidates must apply for these special privileges, and be assigned a Cultural Exchange Coordinator to review and approve such privileges under specific restrictions and/or requirements. Some permits allow extra-species members to roam outside without having a host family (such in the case of Centorea Shianus), but must be closely supervised by their assigned coordinator. Some permits given to some government agencies and specific private companies allow extra-species exemption from parts of the bill in order to perform certain tasks in their daily job. ;Government Reimbursement With the adoption of the Cultural Exchange Program and the subsequent responsibilities placed on host families to provide an appropriate standardized living environment for their homestay(s), financial strains can occur in meeting these expectations. As a result, to levy the monetary impact on host families, certain expenditures related to this program are reimbursed by the government. These expenditures can include: food, grocery and dining; household remodeling and repair; and lodging and travel. However, to obtain this reimbursement, the host family must submit an appropriate form along with proof(s) of purchases in relation to the reimbursement, such as a receipt or invoice. The form is later processed and reviewed to determine if it's approved for reimbursement: if approved, a determined amount is compensated to the host family at a later date. ;Contractor Specialists With the variety of species among the homestays under the Cultural Exchange Program, and the need to facilitate each accordingly, the government selects and contracts specialized organizations and companies to construct, remodel, or repair establishments based on their given area of expertise. Usually, a Cultural Exchange Coordinator places a work order, which is processed and assessed for labor resources needed. When the work order is assessed and accepted, various contractors are selected and tasked by an independent overseer to undertake the work order. Once the work is completed and inspected by the overseer, the invoice(s) for the work order is delivered. If the work order involves a host family's household, the host family typically receives these invoices along with associated government reimbursement forms: otherwise, the coordinator who placed the initial work order receives and processes the invoices. Interspecies Protection Act With the co-integration of human and extra-species people into everyday society and the adoption of the Cultural Exchange Program, the level of interaction between cultures grows and evolves. However, such a transition poses concern with individuals voicing rejection or harboring resentment towards a person(s) of an alternate species, which can escalate to acts of aggression. To prevent this, by expanding on the already-passed legislation incorporating extra-species people into the "human rights" acts, the Interspecies Protection Act is enacted to protect members of each species from being exposed to and/or victimized by violent racial discrimination. Also, due to the sensitivity the bill presents to the members of each species, all infringements to this act are treated and punished accordingly as an international diplomatic issue. ;Extra-species Immunity Under the Interspecies Protection Act, a human cannot intentionally harm an extra-species person, either physically, emotionally, psychologically, or financially. The violation is treated as an diplomatic issue and the resulting punishment will vary based on the gravity of the violation itself, and can include but not limited to: financial fines, community service, revoking homestay or host family privileges, criminal charges, imprisonment and/or deportation. ;Human Immunity Under the Interspecies Protection Act, an extra-species person cannot intentionally harm a human, either physically, emotionally, psychologically, or financially. The violation is treated as an diplomatic issue and the resulting punishment will vary based on the gravity of the violation itself, and can include but not limited to: financial fines, community service, revoking homestay or host family privileges, criminal charges, imprisonment and/or deportation. ;Interspecies Relationship Under the Interspecies Protection Act, current interspecies relations are strictly limited to platonic and romantic behaviors. More personal relations such as acts of passion, marriage, and sexual intercourse - are prohibited. Any violation is treated as an diplomatic issue and the resulting punishment will vary based on the gravity of the violation itself, and can include but not limited to: financial fines, community service, revoking homestay or host family privileges, criminal charges, imprisonment and/or deportation. Note: An amendment to this rule, that allowed for interspecies marriage between individuals, is later experimented with using Kurusu Kimihito as the test subject of whether or not the amendment is viable. Kurusu decided that he wasn't ready for marriage after a series of events and the test case was stalled. It should be noted that the prohibition on sexual relations between humans and liminals was still in effect during the marriage test case. ;Cultural Exchange Security Squad To enforce, resolve, and uphold the laws and statues under the Cultural Exchange Program, a specialized government security task force, known as the "Cultural Exchange Security Squad", is charged with protecting the rights and welfare of both humans and extra-species persons. Agents are primarily human and are specially-trained to handle a variety of situations ranging from local isolated incidents to public terrorist attacks, similar to that of a S.W.A.T team. Incidentally, all Cultural Exchange Coordinators are also trained as squad agents, and spearhead any and all operations under their jurisdiction and/or purview. To date, the majority of all assignments tasked to the Security Squad center around a human(s), and include but are not limited to: search and retrieval; armed escort and protection; infiltration; and hostage rescue. ;Monster Ops: Neutralization With the Security Squad being comprised primarily of humans, issues arise when handling tasks and/or incidents centering around a extra-species person(s), primarily due to the Interspecies Protection Act. To rectify this issue, a sub-sect of the the Cultural Exchange Security Squad, comprised primarily of extra-species agents, are tasked to handle these liminal-centric incidents that human agents cannot: this group has been aptly named "Monster Ops: Neutralization" ("M.O.N"). Note: In the anime, it is known as "MONsters New Law". ;Third-Party Private Security Companies Private Security Companies, like TALIO have the same goal as Cultural Exchange Security Squad or M.O.N. but use different problem solving methods. Unlike Cultural Exchange Security Squad or M.O.N. who specialized in both law enforcement and anti-terrorism, TALIO's main task is the protection of requested VIPs. Programs in Progress Interspecies Marriage Initially romantic relationships between extraspecies and humans were illegal. However as some extraspecie races like Lamias and Harpies only have female members and rely on human men to breed it became a necessity to create a program that allowed for relationships, as previous methods of extraspecies kidnapping men were unacceptable. Kimihito Kurusu was forced against his will by Kuroko Smith to become the test case for the Interspecies Marriage program when Smith learned that his homestays had developed romantic feelings for him in a very short space of time. Unfortunately, after a series of incidents; Kimihito decided he was not ready for marriage thus stalling the test case. The exact extent of how Kimihito's decision has effected other couples waiting to get married is unknown, but it has certainly not stopped extraspecies and humans, like Yukio and her "young master" from getting engaged. It should also be noted that the prohibitions on sexual relations between humans and liminals was still in effect during the Interspecies Marriage test program with Kimihito trying to fend off the constant sexual advances of his homestays during the test program, thus proving that the prohibitions on sexual relations between humans and liminals are still law. The status of marriages that existed before the Exchange Bill, like that of the Police Chief and Papi's Mother, are not known, but seem to be accepted as valid. SCK (Sports Club Kobold) The Kobold race, known for their mining and economic skills, seems to have some sort arrangement with the world's governments that allow them to set up buisnesses that cater to the needs of extraspecies individuals. These buisnesses include but are not limited to atheletic clubs, spas, massage parlors, relaxation centers, and even sports stadiums. The Kobold also serve as overseers for extraspecies who break the law and are put on probation. In such cases the Kobold and extraspecie individual will normally do community service projects until the probation period is over. Because of their unique arrangement it is not uncommon to see Kobolds without a human homestay, unlike other extraspecies races. The Kobold buisnesses in and around Tokyo are operated and managed by the hyper-active Kobold known as Polt. Gallery File:DracoHomestay.png File:PoltHomestay.png File:ExchangeProgram1.png File:ExchangeProgram3.png File:ExchangeProgram4.png File:ExchangeProgram5.png File:ExchangeProgram6.png File:ExchangeProgram7.png File:ExchangeProgram8.png Address kurusu.jpg File:ExchangeProgram9.png File:ExchangeProgram10.png File:ExchangeProgram11.png File:ExchangeProgram12.png File:ExchangeProgram13.png File:ExchangeProgram14.png File:ExchangeProgram15.png File:Rachnea5.png File:1.png Tutoring1.png ExtraSpeciesImmigration.png KiiraLineup2.png File:AnimeRuleBook2.png File:AnimeRuleBook1.png File:AOTW0107.png File:CentoreaHouseStayCert.png File:MeroHouseStayCert.png File:MiiaHouseStayCert.png File:RachneraHouseStayCert.png Trivia *Smith is a cultural exchange coordinator overseeing the humanoid species girls assigned to Kurusu Kimihito's household. *While it is true that humanoid species such as Cat-girls, Bunny-girls and Kobolds have integrated within human society without much fuss, species such as Arachne and Lamia, whose predator-based bodies cause fear amongst general humans, have a much harder time gaining trust and acceptance in the human population. *Certain financial costs accrued by residential households involved in the cultural exchange program are reimbursed by the government. *While originally referred to as "asian subspecies," they have since been termed "liminals" or "extra-species." This would mean that these species are not restricted to the Asian area, and indeed hail from many places worldwide. This is further evidenced in the culture of the centaurs, who incorporate Mediterranean legends like that of Hercules, and thus likely originate from that region. See Also *Japan National Police Agency Category:Terms